lucidstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackout Dreams
Blackout dreams are inconspicuous dreams that resembles real life with the use of the dreamer's own perception. Much like regular dreams, the dreamers still face danger in blackout dreams, such as monsters attacking their sleeping dream body on previous levels, or being attacked within the blackout dream disguised as something more acceptable. When a Guardian dies on regular circumstances they will automatically enter a blackout dream on a deeper level in which they will have a time limit to awake from it and recover their vacant body. Blackout causes Within Lucidstuck there are three methods to enter a blackout dream. The first and simplest way is to go to sleep in a dream. This will cause the guardian to exist in two different levels at the same time. The next way is to suffer a traumatic blow or literally blackout(faint, collapse, get knocked out). This method is quite troublesome because it may lead to confusion if it happens often. The Guardian will exist within the blackout dream only and will not leave a sleeping dream body elsewhere. The third way to enter as touched in the summary is to die or get killed. Dying leaves the Guardian vulnerable in a blackout dream, which may prove very difficult if their sleeping body is too far away or in another realm altogether. Blackout time shenanigans As one travels deeper into the darkness of the dream world, time becomes more and more abstract. While in a blackout dream, time progresses as normal to the one perceiving the dream, however it is still abstract under the current position in the dream world. For example, while in a dream say time progresses at half the rate of reality. 1 hour in a dream is actually 30 minutes in real life. And to go deeper, would make 1 hour in a dream actually 15 minutes in real life or vice-versa. This blackout dream can be perceived in real time in any level while still being subject to its specific level time parameters. (level 1 = 1/2 level 2 = 1/4, etc...) This means that an entire lifetime can be simulated in a blackout dream on one of the deeper levels having only lasted a moment to those close to ground level and even less of that to those in reality or vice-versa. Blackout stacks Blackout dreams have the ability to stack. This means that within a blackout dream, a Guardian can enter another blackout dream and another and so on. While in a blackout dream, a normal dream will not look like a blackout dream, or operate as such. A guardian will only be unaware of the first blackout dream while dreaming, meaning a guardian can sleep 4 iterations to get to level 4 and be conscious of their location in the dream world. However, if a Guardian suffers from death or a traumatic experience (faint, collapse, knock out) They enter a blackout dream that operates like a blackout dream in the blackout dream. While keeping mind of the time shenanigans, blackout dream stacks are extremely undesirable and should be avoided at all costs simply to avoid confusion. Category:Concepts